


Look at Me

by tishen



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Charoix, F/F, i want to hop on the angst train so bad, i watched gundam and this kinda happened in my brain, is this thing could be categorized as crossover i dunno, it's angst i guess?, it's angst tho, once again it's A N G S T, yaaaaaayyy my first charoix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishen/pseuds/tishen
Summary: Chariot wants Croix to look at her, even after all those betrayal.





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> let me aboard the ANGST TRAIN CHOO CHOO  
> so i watched gundam the other day and there's this certain scene which broke my heart and i had this headcanon where croix will die in the end and i guess i kinda tried to make charoix angst out of those things im so sorry
> 
> well if that's the canon thing i think it would be something like this tbh
> 
> so basically in this fic croix betrayed chariot in the past for her own agenda and now her plan almost succeeded but in the end she had a duel with chariot which almost killed her  
> okay let's just put it that way and we can start

She barely stood straight, but Croix made her way, slowly climbing the stairs of Luna Nova Tower. Her limp right arm was hanging on the side of her body, while her right hand tightly hold her wand as if it’s her dear life. Her left hand was pressing the right side of her waist, keep doing the futile attempt to stop her bleeding from quite a deep wound. Her near-death duel with Ursula just now had given her that wound. She wouldn’t have thought that Ursula alone would have been capable of almost killing her. The lilac-haired witch stopped suddenly as she screamed a few curse words due to her pain. Her breath become shaky and her body trembled.

She gazed down upon the expanding dark red spot on her clothes—her wound is there. She know she doesn’t have much time. Those wounds Ursula gave her were cursed ones, which eventually spread quite quickly, and it’s futile to try to stop them using only her bare hands. Those kind of wounds needs a specific potion as an antidote—which Croix couldn’t afford right now. But she wouldn’t back down. Not when she’s close, very close to the end of her road, her aim. Soon, after she reached the Stone, the witches and wizards will rise, far above the petty and arrogant humans who forced them to go into hiding. And when that time comes… her wishes will finally—

Croix gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the excruciating pain. As her face lose its color and her breath became even shakier, she forced herself to continue climbing the stairs. Each of her step stomped onto the stone step, as if it will show her determination. Her torn, dirty red cape trailed behind her as she walked. For a few times, Croix stands still in her place, staggered, but she doesn’t stop walking.

“I…” She whispered. “I won’t stop… not right here…”

Her eyes become hazy as she walked. Croix had climbed high enough of the steps before her aqua eyes widened in shock as she realized that in front of her, standing an unmistakable figure of a woman, waiting for her, blocking her way to victory, with a broom in one of her hands and a wand in the other. It's her; Ursula—or her actual name, Chariot. Her eyes burned with rage in the same red tone as her blazing, messy red hair. She gazed down coldly upon Croix as she pointed her wand to the lilac-haired witch. Croix’s aqua eyes which once filled with shock, now filled in with rage as well. She pointed her wand to Chariot, and as loud as she could, she shouted, “CHARIOT!!!”

Both wands expelled green flash of light—the two charms met each other and it exploded with a power of a bomb. The stone steps blew off in an instance; throwing both Chariot and Croix off the ground along with chunks of rocks and a lot of dust. Chariot hopped on her broom and flew off, maneuvering around flying debris. Meanwhile, the weakened Croix, falling straight to the ground like a rag doll. She no longer had her wand; it probably flew off somewhere during the explosion. Croix was already hoping to die hitting the Tower’s base when suddenly another flash of green light hit her body and she suddenly slowed down. She stopped a few centimeters above the ground before falling to the floor safely.

She hazily stared at the far ceiling of the Tower, her body were dust-covered.

“Chariot…” she muttered in disbelief; Chariot had just saved her.

Croix tries to stand up and getting her way back upstairs—even though it’s impossible since the stairs was destroyed—but before she could even stand, another flash of light—red coloured, this time—hit her, throwing Croix towards the wall. The witch hit the hard concrete with a vague _thud_ and coughed a few amount of blood before falling again to the ground.

Chariot came through the thick curtain of dust, landing on the ground and quickly throwing her broom to the side. Rage were still visible on her face as she stomped her way to Croix and forcing her to stand by pulling her neck and strongly pinned her to the wall with such force she almost choke the lilac-haired witch.

“Stand up.” She said with a cold voice. “Don’t die just yet.”

Croix coughed, her eyes met Chariot’s blazing eyes. Those eyes were no longer Ursula’s, the clumsy teacher—those eyes were the eyes of her past persona, the Shiny Chariot. The eyes Croix always wanted to see, and yet the pair of eyes which she hate and love at the moment.

“Chari… ot…” Croix muttered.

“Look at me!!” Chariot shouted, her voice echoed through the silence of the Tower. “Look! It’s the woman who trusted you, and the very same woman who you betrayed!!”

Croix swallowed blood in her mouth. She hazy gaze dropped to her feet. She heavily breathed, “I seen you… without you telling me to, you know. Ah—rather… I’ve seen you all this time, but pretended not to.”

“What… are you—“ Chariot’s rage went away from her face for a second.

“I had to. Because, being with you…” Croix weakly whispered, wryly smiled. She saw a glimpse of her sweet, youth memories with Chariot inside her head, and her grip on her wounds tightens. “distracted me… from my life-long aim. My hard work for this world… will be forgotten. That’s why… I looked away.”

Croix continued to mutter, “I only want… to return the golden age… of magic—“

Chariot gritted her teeth, cutting Croix’s word. “Your way—all of it—your kind of way to resurrect the past, by deceiving and betraying all those who trusted you—that kind happiness is fake, Croix!!” She said, her voice trembled.

“Is there… such thing as fake happiness and true happiness?” Croix asked weakly, she looked like a curious little girl as she say so.

“You don’t even get that?!” Chariot’s trembling voice forced Croix to lift her head, her eyes stared into Chariot's. She’s expecting rage burned in those red eyes, but much to her surprise, she found her on the verge of tears.

“Why are you crying?” she whispered.

Her words brought surprise to Chariot, whom touched her eyes and a stream of tears formed along her cheeks. Croix held out her arms, hoping to touch her beloved face one more time. “Chariot… to me… you have been—“

“Don’t say it!!” Chariot shouted, her other hand holding Croix’s reaching hands. She look at the dying witch straight in the eyes. She’s surprised at how hollow Croix's eyes were. Chariot knew that Croix was already close to death, very close. 

“If you’re about to say what I think you’re about to say, then I—I!" she shouted, half-sobbing. “I might forgive you, Croix!!”

_You’re my most beloved, Chariot. You’re my dearest, my only one._

Chariot knew all along that's what Croix was about to say, she even nearly hoping Croix would deny her and said those words, but she can’t gave up to her feelings like this, not after all what Croix’s done. “I beg you… don’t say it. For Akko and Diana, for everyone… I—I have to—”

Croix hollow eyes stared to Chariot, her mouth trembled and gaped open, as if she’s about to say something. But there was no voice coming out of her throat, and something that filled the aqua eyes were gone, leaving it empty. Chariot stopped in the middle of her words, realizing that Croix is now gone.

She’s gone.

Chariot sobbed and wiped away her tears, releasing Croix’s dead body which slipped down to the floor and ends up in a sitting-like position. The red-haired witch bowed down, kissed the dead Croix in her cheek and then closed her eyes.

“Goodbye, Croix.” She whispered.

She picked up her broom and she flew off to the top of the Luna Nova Tower. At last, this whole thing—Croix's plan—will come to an end.

.

“Croix Meridies.” Woodward said, far in her room below the Luna Nova Tower. Two orbs of light illuminated her face; one them showed Chariot flying to the top of the Tower, the other showed Croix dead body.

The orb which showed Chariot vanished with a soft  _pop_. Woodward stared to Croix’s cold, peaceful face through the orb. It looks like as if the dead witch were actually sleeping all along.

“Your death will bear much in Luna Nova’s history—or even magic's history from now on,” she said, “as a foolish end to a person obsessed with power.”


End file.
